You Belong With Me
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: Roxas loves Axel, but Axel's dating Larxene. What will Roxy do to get Axel? Song-fic for the song by Taylor swift. Happy AkuRoku Day!


_Warning: Unbetaed, I just finished it this mourning._

_I decided about a week ago that with AkuRoku being so close, I would do the songfic that I promised my reader of 10 Years after Kindergarten and put it out on AkuRoku Day. As said before it's Unbetaed and probably really messy. Enjoy_

You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do

Roxas looked up from his bed where he was sitting and watched as his best friend, and next door neighbor, Axel paced back and forth in his room next door. He was flailing his arms around, as if exaggerating a point. Roxas shook his head and sat down the book he was reading knowing what was going on. Another fight with Axel's girlfriend Larxene.

These occurred almost as often as they talked. Axel would say something funny, or at least what he thought was funny, only to have Larxene bitch about what he had said for an hour. And Axel, being the idiot that he was would fight back. With Roxas it was different. When Axel told a joke, Roxas always laughed. Maybe it was because he knew Axel's humor, and he actually found it funny. Unlike Larxene.

She just didn't get it.

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

Roxas watched as Axel hung up the phone and threw it at the wall before sinking to the bed and putting his head in his hands and rubbing his face, frustrated. Roxas looked around his room for the Sketch pad that his sister Namine had given him.

He found it on his dresser and grabbed it before reaching across to his desk for a sharpie. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and wrote something on the pad before walking to the window seat and waving his arms around to get the redhead's attention.

Axel looked and laughed as he saw the blond waving his arms around like someone calling a plane down to land. When Roxas saw that he was looking he smiled and waved. Axel held up two fingers and saluted the laughing blond.

Roxas raised the drawing pad so the redhead could read the question written on it.

_You ok?_

The redhead grabbed his own drawing book (Also a gift from Namine so that they didn't waste money texting each other back and for, or catch colds sitting on the fire escape outside Roxas's window and talking in the cold weather of twilight town.) and wrote hi reply before showing the blond.

_Sick of drama_

Roxas sighed and quickly scribbled down his reply.

_Sorry_

The red head shrugged and sat down his pad.

Roxas took in a deep breath before gathering all of his courage and wrote the sentence he was dying to share on his pad. He looked up ready to show the redhead his secret. His face fell when he saw that the redhead had drawn the curtains closed. He sighed and turned the pad to face the closed curtain what he wanted to tell the redhead.

_I love you_

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

"Come on Rox, cheer up." Namine said as she sat down on the cold bleacher and handed Roxas a cup of hot chocolate. She was freezing her but off, just as much as her brother. Maybe more seeing as she was wearing a white skirt.

"Yeah Roku." Sora said turning to look at his blond brother. "We're about to beat the Atlantica mermaids."

The group snickered at the other teams name for a few second before going back to watching the football game.

Roxas however was look at the redhead pacing on the sidelines, watching as his teammates played. He told something to a silver haired player named Riku the went back to pacing. His red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few stray strands flying in different directions. A bright red 8 stood out on his black uniform.

"And now, or own Twilight Town Suns cheerleaders!"

"Great." Roxas groaned, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face there. "Just great.

"Just don't look at her Roku." Sora shouted over the cheers of the crowd, looking back up to the blond. "Just look at Kairi."

The blond sighed once again and looked over at the band catching Demyx's eye. The mulleted drummer waved his drumstick at Roxas then nudged Zexion who was putting his clarinet together. Zexion waved over his shoulder and went back to business.

"Suns Spirit Stomp!"

Roxas groaned at the sound of her voice and looked down at the face of evil. Larxene was the cheer captain after all, making her the most popular, and loudest, girl in school. Her blond hair and blue eyes made her a knock out for the guys. The size of her boobs helped for sure though. It was no wonder Axel loved her.

A soft hand on his shoulder brought Roxas's attention to the dark haired girl behind him. The blond smiled and laughed as Xion made a face and pointed at Larxene. "Don't worry Roxas. He'll realize one day that she's not for him."

"Love you Axy-poo!"

"Yeah but that time is not now." He said turning to look down at Larxene blowing kisses at the redhead. Axel blew a kiss to the girl who giggled and turned back to the cheerleaders shouting orders.

Roxas jumped when Axel's venomous green eyes turned to look at him and he waved to the blond. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat as he himself raised a hand and waved fleetingly, a light blush on his face. "Good Luck!"

Axel smiled and winked at the blond before turning back to his team.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Roxas cheered and jumped with Sora, Namine, and Xion as Axel scored the winning touchdown. Roxas yelled to Demyx who yelled back. The were so excited. Roxas jumped from his place and started to run down the stairs, the other close behind shouting with joy, to congratulation the winning team, and a certain redhead The schools theme song was played by the band.

Roxas hurtled himself over the fence and smiled as Axel was carried over to the sidelines by his cheering teammates. The redhead yelled for them to set him down, and then yelped in surprise when they dropped him.

"Nice Game." Roxas said with a brilliant smile as he held out his hand for his best friend/crush. Axel blinked for a second, before smiling in a way that made Roxas's heart stop in his chest again, and grabbed the offered hand. He pulled the blond down and the two were in a friendly wrestling match. Their friends laughed at the two's public display of affection.

As the two laughing buddies got up, they gave each other hi-fives and Roxas opened his mouth to say something, when a blur of blond, red, and black flew by him, and into Axel's arms, and suddenly Larxene and Axel were making out in front of him.

Roxas knew it was childish and stupid to get so upset every time the two went at it, but he couldn't stop the lump that formed in his throat, or the way his eyes suddenly got very hard to control tears, or how his fist clenched. He turned away from the scene and walked away, Namine Sora and Xion calling after him.

After a moment he was out of the stadium and in his older brother's car, waiting for everyone to come. He didn't want anyone to see the tears in his eyes.

A knock on the window made Roxas turn around only to jump at the image of a certain redhead gazing worriedly at him. The blond turned away and quickly whipped away any remaining tears before turning back to the red head and sighing rolling the window down. "Yeah Axel."

"Are you ok, why are you crying?"

The blond was silent for a moment before pulling the first excuse that he could think of out of his head. "Um, when I was leaving the stadium, I twisted my ankle and I had to walk all the way to the car and it really hurt and so I was crying for a perfectly good reason. (1)"

"Are you ok?" Axel asked worriedly.

Roxas gulped as he felt some more tears come to his eyes. "Yeah it just hurts a little; I'll be fine when I get home."

A sudden honk made the pair turn to were Larxene was with her BMW convertible, She had changed out of her cheer uniform into a skanky dress. "Hurry up Axy-poo, there's an after party at Tidus's house and any one who's every one will be there!"

Axel turned back to the blond. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Roxas wanted to say the truth. 'No I'm not ok, I think your girlfriend sucks, and she is a bitch to you and everyone around her, but you can't see it. Why won't you realize she is a skank bag and that you belong with me?' "Yeah Axel, I'm fine I'll put some ice on it and be fine. You go to that party. One of us has too, and with this twisted ankle its not going to be me. Call me to tell me later?"

Axel nodded and opened his mouth only to be interrupted Larxene honking the horn again. "Hurry up!"

Axel waved as he walked to the blond's car and got into the passenger seat. At that moment Cloud, Sora, Namine, and Xion got in the car. Roxas turned away from the sight of a redhead in a car driving away.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

"Hey Roxas watch out!"

Roxas turned around and caught the Frisbee that was just about the smack into his face. The blond dropped it to the ground and looked up as his red haired best friend.

"Axel are you trying to fricken kill me via Frisbee!" the blond called out to his best friend. The redhead laughed which only fueled the blond's anger. "What's so funny?"

"You look so cute when you're angry." Axel said as he held his stomach and whipped a tear of laughter from his eye.

Roxas's face got red and his mouth dropped open as he made a chocked noise of shock. He turned away from the red head and walked to the closest park bench. He pulled out a water battle and hoped that the blush was going away.

Axel followed the blond to the park bench and sat down, crossing his arms behind his head. Roxas took a sip of the water, staring at the redhead from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Roxas."

"hmm."

"How do you kill Lady Gaga?" The red head asked turning his head to the blond.

"I don't know how." Roxas said as he put the water bottle cap back on, slightly confused as to the redheads direction of the conversation.

"You Pokeher face.(2)"

Roxas snorted at the corny joke. "That was lame."

"But it made you laugh."

Roxas turned to the redhead shocked at what the redhead said. After a moment he blushed and smiled at the redhead, who smiled back. "Well I have a joke for you.

"Really?" the redhead said. "Then by all means, tell me."

"Professor Vexen's penis is like a Christmas tree." The blond said. "Dead from the roots up and the balls are only for decoration. That and that he only rises once a year. (3)"

Axel burst out laughing. Roxas laughed as well thinking of how easy it was for the blond and the redhead to be together. They didn't need to do anything but tell jokes on a park bench, to be happy.

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

Axel flashed a smile at the blond, who sucked a breath in at how gorgeous he was. That smile. He hadn't seen it but a few times after he started dating Larxene. It was so amazing how it would light up his eyes. The whole place seemed brighter when he smiled.

Larxene always made him seem really down. The blond haired boy was so upset that his redheads beautiful smile was disappearing, that he couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly the redhead got sad. Roxas frowned at the redhead looking of in the distance with a sad look on his face. Roxas sighed and put a hand on his best friends shoulder, looking into the green eyes that he loved so much, and hating the sadness that shown through. "Axel what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Axel said looking away, a true tell sign that he was lying. Axel wasn't afraid to look you in the eyes and talk to you, like a lot of people were, and when he looked away it meant that he didn't want you to see him lying. "I'm fine."

"Why are you lying Axel?" Roxas said sadly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Axel was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Well-"

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers

"Axy-poo!" Roxas groaned as he put his head between his knees. Larxene walked over to the two boys her stilettos clicking as she did. Roxas looked up blankly at the girl as she sat on Axel's lap and kissed his neck. She opened her eyes and looked at the blond boy a triumphant sparkle in her eyes.

Roxas stood up quickly before his slowly watering eyes could be seen. "See you Axel."

"Wait Roxas."

Roxas ignored the redhead and walked away from the couple his eyes on his beat up checkered deck shoes.

She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Another night, another football game, another group of kids freezing their asses off. Roxas hugged himself in his thick black winter coat and his checkered scarf, his ears were covered in white earmuffs and he had on black gloves. He didn't even want to be here, and he was freezing, but no matter how hard he told himself to get up and take the group home, seeing as he just got his license a few weeks back, he didn't move.

"I-I-I hate the c-c-cold, w-why are we h-h-here." Xion said as she hugged herself. "I h-h-hate you R-R-Roxas."

"I know." Roxas said as he rubbed his hands on his cheeks to warm them up. "We'll leave as soon as the game is over."

"Why can't we leave now." Xion whined. Namine suddenly sneezed so loud she scared a baby a few rows down and he started crying. "See, Nami's catching a cold. We should go now."

"Come on Xion, you know Roxas never misses a game Axel is in, so you might as well stop complaining and watch the game." Sora said over his shoulder as he himself shook with cold.

"Suns are cool, suns are bright, and when we fight you'll see the light!"

"How is it, that it is flipping fifty four degrees outside and they still have the decency to dress in that skimpy cheer outfits." Xion said in wonder as she looked at the cheerleaders dance in sync.

Suddenly there was cheering in the crowd and the Group was on there feet cheering as one again the redhead was running for the winning touchdown. The buzzer rang for the end of the game, and all the Twilight Town Suns football players began doing the soldier boy dance in the end zone.

All but one, who walked over to Larxene and began flirting shamelessly with her. After a moment, Roxas noticed her flirting shamelessly back. She let her hand rest on his chest and licked her lips.

"What the hell is this!" Axel yelled as he walked up to the two flirting teens.

"Axel we're just talking, god your so over protective." Larxene said as she put her hands on her hips and blew a bubble at the redhead.

"Whatever Larxene." Axel said as he walked away.

Roxas stood there, looking at the redhead walk away and shook his head.

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Roxas's eyes fluttered open at the low rumbling noise that was slowly getting louder and louder. The blond sat up as he realized that the familiar sound was the engine of Axel's dinosaur of a truck and began to pull his shoes on. He grabbed his winter coat and a hat, along with his gloves and scarf, and walked as quietly as he could down the stairs, slipping out the front door.

Sitting on the bottom porch step in all his beautiful glory, the redhead's face was once again in his hands. His beige coat and red scarf flowing in the wind, and his shoulders shook.

The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead, and rocked with him whispering in his ear. He hated these times, when the pressure got to much for the redhead, and all he could do was hold him and tell him everything was ok. It had happened too many times before, and Roxas had a feeling what this time was about.

"I can't take her anymore."

Bingo. "Then don't."

The redhead coughed and took a deep breath. "But, it doesn't seem right, ending it like this, even with the current situations."

"It's not right for you to be depressed for any longer then necessary just to wait for better terms." Roxas said as he reached up and brushed his blond hair behind his ear. "Besides there is better out there then her."

Axel looked up shocked at what the blond said, and after thinking for a second, Roxas slapped his hands over his mouth in shock. _No stupid stupid, why did I say that!_

"Um, what I mean is…I just…Um you see." Roxas stuttered until a finger was placed in front of his lips and the blond was silenced looking into the beautiful emerald eyes of the boy he loved more than anything else in the world. The red head smirked and Roxas's face became red.

"And who do you think would be better." Axel asked as he leaned forward slightly. Roxas gulped as his face became redder.

"…me"

One word and Axel's soft lips were on Roxas's. The blond lost all train of thought. A car drove by, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care about anything but the red head kissing him.

_I love you_

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

A scream pierced the sound of the hallway. Student jumped out of the way of the angry Larxene as she walked down the hall to a certain redhead and blond. She looked at their intertwined hands and screamed again. "How dare you! How dare you break up with me for this…this…this slut!"

Axel growled and stood in front of Roxas protectively. "It's simple Larxene. I belong to him." Axel said as he glared at her. "And if you insult him one more time, I'll be forced to intervene."

The blond girl got red in the face again before screaming and turning on her heels stomping down the hallway and slamming thought the door.

The redhead looked down at his blond boyfriend with a smile. "I belong to you."

The blond wrapped his arms around the red head. "You belong with me."

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

_1. Back when I really liked this close friend of mine, I'd been crying in the car, and he asked if I was ok, I told him I'd twisted my ankle, so I wanted to take credit for that excuse Roxas uses_

_2. My sister gave me this joke and even though it's not really funny, I laughed._

_3. I got that joke from Spoony-Chan and Arxaith from their show the Misadventures of MarVex. If you haven't watched them yet, do so cause they are so Funny_


End file.
